[unreadable] The training program in Hemoglobin and Blood Protein Chemistry provides training to chemists, biochemists, biophysicists, and biologists in hemoproteins, blood proteins, and circulating proteins concentrating on chemical studies. The training faculty are actively engaged in studies of electron transfer within proteins, oxygen binding to hemoproteins, the structure of membrane-embedded proteins, the structure of proteins involved in regulatory processes, cellular immunology, transcriptional regulation and coagulation processes. They provide training in ultra fast kinetics, X-ray crystallography, NMR, protein chemistry, gene regulation, immunochemistry and regulatory post-translational modifications of blood proteins. The trainees have the opportunity to receive training in a wide array of techniques through the interdisciplinary nature of the training program. The training program has provided a continuous venue for interdisciplinary training at the University of California San Diego that bridges the main campus departments and the School of Medicine. Translational research training has been one of the long-standing goals of the program [unreadable] The twenty-five training faculty are from diverse programs including Chemistry and Biochemistry (15), Biology (2), Physics (2), Medicine (2) and Pharmacology (4). Historically, the emphasis of the program has been the application of biophysical chemistry to hemoproteins and blood proteins, which explains the larger contribution from the Department of Chemistry and Biochemistry. [unreadable] The six predoctoral trainees for which support is requested will be selected on the basis of their research interests and documented progress in research from a large pool of graduate students enrolled in the graduate programs of the participating departments. The five postdoctoral trainees for which support is requested will be selected on the basis of their previous research contributions and relevance of their proposed research to Hemoglobin and Blood Proteins from among candidates who have applied to join the research programs of training faculty. [unreadable] Training is provided through laboratory research under the direction of the participating faculty, through formal lecture courses in the participating departments, through regularly scheduled departmental and small group seminars, and through individual training in the use of instrumentation. The duration of the predoctoral training is typically three years, and the duration of the postdoctoral training is typically two years. [unreadable] [unreadable]